And Then There Were Scum II: Comfort ENn
And Then There Were Scum II: Comfort ENn was run concurrent with FE's creation, thus being considered the site's first Mafia game. The game was the second in the ATTWS series hosted by Curtis, this time with Boc joining as a co-host. Like the first game, ATTWS2 was unique due to the fact that it was run off-site and was entirely anonymous. Each player took on the role of a character that they either created or were assigned. The game utilized unique, flavor-specific roles as well as mechanics. The story saw a group of characters stranded at a motel called the Comfort Inn. Motel owners Burt and Bart guided the characters before they were brutally murdered one by one. The whodunnit style storytelling blended into the roles and gameplay, allowing a more case-building style game. Players and Roles Survivors *Wikey - The Puppet Master *Patrick - The Lightkeeper *brantsteele - The PGO *DD - The Bulletproof Deceased *Mal - The Pyschopath - Lynched on Day 11 *Zersch - The Godfather - Lynched on Day 10 *Korr - The Lie Detector - Killed on Night 9 *kondor - The Watcher - Killed on Night 9 *g0 - The Ninja - Lynched on Day 9 *Microx/Paul - The Vengeful Townie - Killed on Night 8 *Jeff - The Messenger - Lynched on Day 8 *Paul - The Disguiser - Killed on Night 7 *Waka - The Restless Spirit - Killed on Night 7 *Bella - The Mortican (turned Bus Driver) - Lynched on Day 7 *Natalie - The Silencer - Killed on Night 6 *Bryce - The Vigilante - Killed on Night 6 *Shawn - The Evil Doctor - Lynched on Day 6 *Chet - The Ding Dong Ditcher - Killed on Night 5 *Vespis - The Landlord - Killed on Night 5 *Leos - The Janitor/Usurper - Lynched on Day 5 *Angi - The Loner - Daykilled on Day 5 *Rob - The Listener - Killed on Night 4 *Merc - The Innocent Kitten - Killed on Night 4 *Aspen - The Inventor - Lynched on Day 4 *Vernon - The Doctor - Killed on Night 3 *Alex_ORG - The Framer - Killed on Night 3 *Dylan - The Bus Driver - Lynched on Day 3 *Kiwi - The Roommate - Modkilled on Day 3 *Ari - The Traitor (unturned) - Killed on Night 2 *Greenday - The Priest - Killed on Night 2 *Grim - The Voyeur - Killed on Night 2 *Henry - The Cult Leader - Lynched on Day 2 *Helios - The Therapist - Killed on Night 1 *Drr - The Interceptor - Lynched on Day 1 Trivia *This game saw the birth of Timmy, a popular Mafia character who would return in future games. *Along with Timmy, notable characters included Domingo, Richard, Chip, Alfred, and Zebra. *The final two anti-Town players remaining were the Serial Killer and the Godfather, a rare occurrence. **Even stranger, both ended up lynching themselves and committing suicide in the final back-to-back days. This spawned a new trend of suicide by lynch. *This game was the second in the ATTWS series. As of today there have been four. It was followed by And Then There Were Scum III: FErst Class and And Then There Were Scum IV: Black Creek. * This is the only one of the three FE ATTWS games to end in a Town win. Game Link http://www.ndimforums.com/fe/forum.asp?forumid=12 Category:Games Category:Town Wins